More Than Words
by xxxxIloveSiriusBlackxxxx
Summary: A Ron/Hermione romance story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter**

Hermione looked up from her homework and scanned the room. It was well after midnight, and she should have been asleep hours ago. Instead, here she was in the common room working on a paper that wasn't due until the end of the semester. A few minutes passed before she realized she had let her mind wander back to "him," the guy she had secretly been crushing on for years now. Hermione was just about to go back to writing when…

"Hermione? What are you still doing up?" spoke a voice from behind her.

She whipped around and her eyes got big. "Um…Ron…hi. I was working on a paper…yeah. I'm going to bed now, maybe you should go to bed too. Goodnight," Hermione stammered as she gathered up her books and papers and took off back to her dormitory.

"Goodnight, Hermione…," Ron trailed off as she brushed past him.

Hermione threw her things down by her bed, crawled in, and covered her head with her blankets to hide her beet red face. She had never acted shy or nervous around him before. Yes, she liked him as much more than a friend, but that never got in the way before. She just got startled, that's right, she just got caught off guard.

After several minutes that felt like hours, she finally fell asleep and began to dream of Ron Weasley and the life she wished she could have with him that she'd get all too soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter**

"Morning, Hermione!" Ron greeted her down at breakfast in the Dining Hall. All she could manage to stammer out was a "Hi" before leaving the table with the excuse she forgot something in the common room and absolutely had to go get it before class.

"What's with her?" Ron asked Harry after she left.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny chimed in, sitting down next to Harry.

"No, Ginny, or I wouldn't be asking," Ron answered.

"She likes you," Harry and Ginny replied simultaneously.

"What? How do you guys know and I don't?" Ron questioned, confused.

"Well, Ron, It's been pretty obvious," Harry smirked.

"She's been talking about you for months hoping you'd ask her out, but you're too dim-witted to have noticed," Ginny informed.

"Why am I always the last one to find out anything?" Ron mumbled as he left to go find Hermione.

Ron made his way to the Gryffindor common room in search of Hermione. "Hermione? Are you in here?" he called out, but the room was empty. He sat down on the couch by the fireplace to think when he heard someone coming down the stairs from the girl's dormitories. Ron took a breath and slowly turned around.

"What are you doing in here? Are you following me?" Hermione demanded.

"I…no…yes, I did come looking for you, but…Hermione, you're beautiful," Ron managed to stutter out.

"I'm flattered, but I need to get going. I have things I need to do and class is about to start," Hermione replied, eyes darting around for an exit.

"Listen, can we talk later?" Ron asked with begging eyes.

"Sure, whatever," Hermione answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter**

After a full day of classes, everyone was completely worn out. "So, Ron, did you ever talk to Hermione this morning?" Harry questioned Ron.

"Yeah, about that. She didn't want too, not this morning. She just said later, so we'll see," Ron answered.

"So, Ron, how'd your talk go this morning?" Ginny asked, just sitting down and joining the conversation.

"Spit it out, Ginny. I know you two talked today," Ron remarked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Ginny smirked, "Come on, Harry, mind helping me with one of my papers in the library? I know you have work to do too. Hermione can't do all of it for you and Ron," Ginny asked, trying to get Ron alone in the common room.

"Um, sure, just let me go grab my books again," Harry responded, getting up to get his things.

"As Ginny and Harry left for the library, Hermione walked in. "Hi, Ron," she greeted, trying to act normal.

"Hi, Hermione. Can we talk?" Ron asked timidly.

"Um, sure," she replied as she sat her bookbag down and took a seat next to him on the couch.

Ron took a deep breath and began, "Listen, Hermione, I'm sorry it took them telling me that you liked me like that. Call me what you will, but, truth is, I've been trying to figure out a way to ask you to be my girlfriend without you being weirded out. So, I guess…would you want to…be my girlfriend?"

Hermione silently stared at him while he nervously awaited an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter**

"Ron, you asking me out is sweet and all, but what did you expect me to do? Go up to you and tell you? Write it above your head? On your head? I couldn't be any more obvious," Hermione replied calmly.

"I really am sorry, believe me. I feel like such an idiot. I guess I'll go to bed, I don't blame you for not dating me. At least we're still friends, right?" Ron asked as he got up to leave.

"No," Hermione laughed, "You'll be my idiot. Do you really think I'd turn you down because you're blind? You're goofy. I would be crazy to not date you now."

"Don't scare me like that," Ron replied, letting out a sigh of relief. I really thought you were going to hate me. You're absolutely amazing."

"Do I get annoyed by you? Yes. Do I sometimes feel like cursing you? Yes. But, hate you? Never! You're one of my best friends, I could never hate you," Hermione answered.


End file.
